Elle me hante
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'elle est partie et je m'inquiète pour lui. Il a perdu la tête. J'aimerais l'aider mais comment faire ? Elle est gravée dans son cœur à vie.


**Petits chanceux ! J'ai le temps de poster très rapidement cet OS ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour moi !**

 **Un grand merci à Keep Calm and Love Reading pour avoir relu ce chapitre et tout les autres !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Elle me hante**

 **Christina POV**

Je suis réveillée par un coup violent à la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à côté de moi pour vérifier que Robert ne soit pas réveillé. Je me lève comme je peux avec mon énorme ventre, j'en suis à 7 mois de grossesse. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte et je trouve derrière, Tobias, blanc comme un linge. Il est couvert de sueur, il tremble mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pâle. Il entre sans que je l'invite et commence à faire les cent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il me regarde avec de la peur dans le regard.

« Dis-moi ! Tu me fais peur !

\- Je l'ai vue.

\- Quoi ? Attends... assied-toi. Calme-toi. Qui est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Tris... »

Je mordille ma lèvre, attristée pour mon ami. Je place mes mains sur ses bras et le force à s'asseoir. Je m'installe à côté de lui.

« Ecoute... je sais que l'anniversaire de sa mort t'affecte beaucoup mais tu n'as pas pu la voir. Ton cerveau te joue des tours.

\- Non, tu comprends pas. Je l'ai vue. Aussi clairement que je te vois. Elle m'a même appelé par mon prénom.

\- On a dispersé ses cendres avant-hier, tu dois être chamboulé. Tu veux dormir dans la chambre d'ami cette nuit ?

\- Elle est là. Elle vient me hanter. »

Je le prends par la main et l'emmène vers la chambre. Il a sûrement trop bu. Je l'aide à se glisser dans les draps, il s'y accroche comme à une bouée.

« Je suis dans la pièce à côté si tu as besoin de moi. N'hésites pas. »

Il hoche la tête mais je vois qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul. Je retourne tout de même me coucher. Robert grogne quand je fais bouger le lit puis me prend dans ses bras.

« Tu étais où ?

\- Tobias est dans la chambre d'amis. Il est bourré et il divague.

\- Le pauvre, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-Mhm... »

Je caresse sa main qui repose sur mon ventre. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Will me manque énormément mais lui et moi on se connaissait à peine. Quatre et Tris ont eu des mois pour se connaître et s'aimer. J'étais amoureuse de Will mais j'ai réussi à tourner la page. Tobias n'a pas réussi et l'absence de Tris lui est insupportable.

« Ça va ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui oui...

\- Tu as l'air pensive.

\- Je pense à elle... et à Will.

\- Ils te manquent, c'est normal.

\- Elle ne te manque pas à toi ?

\- Je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça. Nous étions juste voisins.

\- Tu lui parlais tous les jours. Tu avais même un faible pour elle.

\- Parce qu'elle ressemblait à la femme Altruiste parfaite. Quand je l'ai vu à la clôture avec ce bleu qu'elle portait presque fièrement sur la joue, j'avais perdu tout sentiment pour elle.

\- Et pourtant, tu es avec une Audacieuse maintenant.

\- Et on attend un bébé. »

Je l'embrasse chastement mais notre baiser est interrompu par un cri puis des sanglots dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Le pauvre... j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Aide-le à retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Je ne sais pas... en attendant, je vais lui donner un somnifère. »

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je récupère un cachet de somnifère. Je le dissous dans un verre d'eau. Je retourne chez Tobias. Il n'est plus dans le lit, il est assis dans le coin de la pièce à fixer un mur.

« Retourne te coucher.

\- Elle me parle. »

Je lui donne le verre d'eau mais il ne boit pas.

« Bois-le s'il te plaît. »

Il me regarde avec désespoir. Il a une tête à faire peur. Il a des cernes, la couleur de sa peau est toujours aussi blanche et sa barbe entre en compétition avec celle du père Noël. J'exagère un peu mais il s'est laissé allé. Heureusement qu'il continue à faire du sport pour penser à autre chose sinon il serait aussi large que haut.

Il finit le verre en une seule fois puis le repose. J'attends à côté de lui quelques minutes et quand il commence à somnoler, je l'aide à se lever pour le mettre dans le lit et il s'endort quelques instants après. Je le regarde dormir quelques instants.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé en le rencontrant presque trois ans auparavant qu'il puisse un jour ressembler à ça, qu'il puisse être brisé ce point.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je suis seule dans le lit. Ce n'est pas étonnant car Robert travaille tôt. Malheureusement, je remarque que Tobias est aussi parti. Je pense savoir où il est et même si je me trompe, je dois y aller.

J'emmène avec moi les deux bouquets de fleurs puis prends le bus jusqu'au cimetière. Je vais d'abord à la tombe de Will. Je sens des larmes perler dans mes yeux en voyant son nom inscrit sur la pierre. Je pose un bouquet dans le vase que j'avais laissé, me débarrassant des anciennes fleurs.

« Bonjour Will. Ça va faire un moment que je ne suis pas venue, je suis désolée pour ça. Le bébé grandit et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me déplacer, mais je te promets que je viendrai plus souvent après sa naissance. J'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait un pas en avant. Je l'aime et je suis heureuse avec lui. Mais je t'aime toujours, Will. Tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur. »

Je vérifie que les fleurs soient bien mises puis je me dirige vers la tombe de Tris. On a éparpillé ses cendres mais Tobias a insisté pour qu'elle ait une pierre à côté de ses parents.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, j'avais raison. Il est assis en face de sa tombe, des roses en main. Je m'approche un peu pour l'entendre.

«... cruel de ta part. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tourmentes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fasses du mal comme ça ? »

Il ne dit rien donc je m'approche pour le réconforter mais il rit sèchement.

« C'est ce que tu dis toujours. Arrête de mentir et dis-moi la vérité. Tu aimes me voir comme ça ? Ça fait deux ans.. je n'en peux plus Tris... j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. »

Encore une fois, il y a un silence, comme si elle répondait.

« Je sais... excuse-moi... mais ça m'a fait un choc de te voir. Et pourtant, tu es toujours aussi belle... surtout quand tu rougis comme maintenant. »

Ça y est. Il a perdu la tête.

Il a ce sourire que je n'ai pas vu une seule fois en deux ans, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis qu'elle est partie. Il regarde les fleurs dans ses mains puis les pose sur la tombe.

« Je sais que tu préfères le lys mais ils étaient moches, alors j'ai pris ces roses. Elle étaient plus jolies. »

Il se rassied en fixant la tombe.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Ce n'est plus 'tu me manques', mais 'tu m'as manqué'. Il a perdu la tête. Je commence à pleurer pour mon meilleur ami qui a fini par s'inventer une vie après avoir atteint son point de rupture.

« Je t'aime toujours... tu le sais ça. Si je pouvais, je...

\- Quatre ? »

Il tourne sa tête immédiatement et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Christina ! Tu vois j'avais raison ! Elle est là ! »

Je regarde derrière lui mais ne vois que la pierre sombre.

« Tu.. tu devrais peut-être aller voir Johanna pour lui parler un peu de tout ça... de ce que tu ressens.

\- Mais non ! Elle est là regarde !

\- Je suis désolée, je ne vois rien. »

Il se tourne vers la tombe.

« Parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit !... Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?... Dis-lui ! »

Il me regarde à nouveau.

« Je te le jure, Christina. Elle me parle.

\- On va y aller. Tu dois te changer les idées.

\- Non. Je reste avec elle ! »

Je veux protester mais je vais pouvoir appeler Johanna s'il reste là.

« D'accord. Au revoir Quatre. »

Je lève les yeux et regarde la tombe de ma meilleure amie. La moitié de la pierre est couverte par de l'ombre mais son nom gravé et décoré de feuille d'or est bien visible.

« Au revoir Tris. »

Je pose mon bouquet sur la pierre et sors du cimetière. Je garde un œil sur Quatre de loin mais c'est à croire que Tris est vraiment en face de lui. Il a les yeux qui pétillent, il sourit et il a l'air de vivre à nouveau. Je compose le numéro de Johanna sans le quitter des yeux.

« Johanna Reyes à l'appareil.

\- Salut, c'est Christina.

\- Oh ma puce ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment va le petit monstre ?

\- On va bien merci. Je t'appelle à propos de Tobias. Comment était-il au bureau ces derniers temps ?

\- Le pauvre garçon ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Il est complètement déprimé et il ne pense qu'à elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Johanna, c'est grave... je crois qu'il faut l'interner.

\- L'interner ?

\- Il me dit qu'il lui parle, qu'il la voit. Je suis au cimetière et ça fait un moment qu'il lui parle. Il laisse même des trous dans la conversation comme si elle répondait. Je m'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Je suis là dans trois minutes. »

Le bureau de Johanna est juste à côté du cimetière, elle l'a fait exprès pour que Tobias puisse s'y rendre dès qu'il le voulait. Elle apparaît quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il est encore là ? »

Je hoche la tête, on le regarde toutes les deux au moment où il éclate de rire. Johanna fronce des sourcils. On s'approche sans faire de bruit. Il a sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Ah oui ! Et tu te rappelles quand on était chez les fraternels, Caleb voulait apprendre le lancer de couteau.

-...

\- Haha ! Oui, il pensait m'intimider avec son discours de grand frère protecteur.

-...

\- Ah tu l'as vu ça ? Oui je sais, je suis désolé de lui avoir fait ça mais... ces mots... tes derniers mots... c'était insupportable. »

Parlerait-il du moment où Caleb lui a délivré les dernières paroles de Tris ?

« Mais tu vois, tu avais tort. Tu ne m'as pas quitté. On est ensemble maintenant. Je t'aime. »

Il fait un geste dans l'air en bougeant sa tête pour faire comme s'il embrassait la tête de quelqu'un qui reposerait la sienne contre son épaule. Il a complètement perdu la tête.

Je regarde Johanna qui a les yeux emplis de larmes et sa main est sur sa bouche. On décide de le laisser seul et on se retrouve à l'entrée.

« Mon Dieu... C'est vraiment grave... Il faut l'aider.

\- Tu penses que le faire interner l'aiderait ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

 **Tobias POV**

Je la regarde comme si je venais de la voir pour la première fois. Elle n'a pas changé. Ses yeux gris clair ont toujours ce feu ardent, ses pommettes roses, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, son sourire qui illumine une pièce.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Tobias.

\- Tu es magnifique. »

Elle me regarde amoureusement. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser mais si je suis le seul à la voir, ça serait étrange de me voir embrasser le vide.

« Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour te montrer ?

\- J'ai essayé mais je ne pouvais pas. Quand tu as éparpillé mes cendres, c'est comme si je revivais.

\- Tu penses que les autres pourront te voir un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère. Je rêve de revoir Christina et de la prendre dans mes bras. »

Je pense à Christina et à son bébé. Ça serait magnifique qu'elle puisse partager la naissance avec sa meilleure amie.

« Donc tu pouvais voir tout ce que j'ai fait ces deux dernières années ?

\- A peu près... je n'ai pas tout vu, je gardai un œil sur tout le monde. Shauna a l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Elle s'est habituée à son fauteuil. Tu savais qu'ils peuvent encore avoir des enfants et qu'ils font tout pour en avoir un ?

\- Ça serait génial, dit-elle tristement.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ça !

\- C'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants pour être heureux, j'ai juste besoin de toi. On sera heureux, comme avant.

\- Tobias, je suis morte. Rien ne sera comme avant.

-... je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis rien sans toi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit chez les Érudits quand tu t'es rendue à Jeanine ?

\- Tu meurs, je meurs.., chuchote-elle.

\- Exactement... Je n'en suis pas fier mais tu as dû voir quand Christina m'a retrouvé dans cette maison chez les Altruistes.

\- Oui...

\- D'abord je voulais me tuer mais j'ai pensé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es morte. Je pensais que personne n'allait être triste mais au fond je savais que j'avais tort. Je ne voulais pas t'oublier mais je souffrais trop. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Je remercie chaque jour que Christina m'ait suivi car si je t'avais oubliée, je ne serais rien maintenant.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là. Tu as tellement de choses à vivre.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de te faire revenir à la vie ? »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Hélas, non. Mais c'est pas grave...

\- Je ne veux pas vieillir sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes jeune alors que je deviens un vieux croûton.

\- Tobias... je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment. Ça me fatigue de me montrer, un jour je cesserai tout simplement de revenir. Comme si je mourrai une deuxième fois.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te montrer partout ?

\- Oh... Hum...Bien sûr.

\- On peut aller chez moi ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Je sens son baiser glacé sur ma joue. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du cimetière où Christina est avec Johanna.

« Bonjour Johanna, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien merci et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Excusez-moi, je rentre chez moi. »

Une ambulance se gare à côté de nous et Johanna me regarde tristement.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolées mais c'est pour ta santé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Deux hommes sortent de l'ambulance et essaient de m'y emmener mais je me débats.

« Non, lâchez-moi.

\- S'il te plaît Tobias, tu en as besoin. »

Je me débats encore plus puis je vois Tris qui nous observe un peu plus loin. Elle ne dit rien et me regarde tristement. C'est à ce moment que je sens un pincement dans mon cou puis mon corps devient lourd et je m'écroule.

Je me réveille progressivement comme lorsqu'on se réveille avec une gueule de bois un lendemain de soirée. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et les paupières lourdes. J'essaie de bouger les bras mais ils sont bloqués à mes côtés. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois qu'ils sont attachés au lit par des sangles. Une caméra est pointée vers moi. Je tente de me libérer mais je me rends vite compte que ça ne sert à rien.

Christina. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis là. J'allais très bien. Pour la première fois en deux ans, je suis heureux et elle a tout gâché.

La porte s'ouvre et un médecin en blouse blanche entre.

« Bonjour, Mr Eaton. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je veux voir Christina !

\- Pour l'instant, les visites sont restreintes.

\- Je veux la voir ! Et Johanna aussi. Je sais qu'elles sont là ! CHRISTINA ! JOHANNA !

\- Calmez-vous. Vous les verrez plus tard. Vous devez répondre à quelques questions d'abord ! »

Une infirmière entre sans frapper et informe le médecin d'une nouvelle. Il hoche la tête et elle ressort.

« Vous avez une visite finalement. »

Je ne demande pas qui c'est car la personne entre tout de suite. Il s'agit de ma mère.

« Tobias... mon chéri. Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle s'assied sur mon lit et me serre contre elle comme elle peut.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaché ? Il n'est pas violent.

\- Excusez-moi Mme Johnson mais vous ne pouvez pas rester. Mr Eaton doit parler à un psychiatre.

\- Je reste là.

\- Vous ne pouvez rester que si Monsieur vous l'autorise...

\- Je l'autorise. »

Il hoche la tête puis note quelque chose sur son papier.

« D'accord, je vais le faire entrer. »

Ma mère prend ma main et me défait les sangles.

« Ils m'ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu me prends pour un fou toi aussi.

\- Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Je veux juste comprendre.

\- Je l'ai vue. J'ai parlé avec elle.

\- Mon chéri... elle est morte. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu dois l'accepter.

\- Je l'ai vue comme je te vois. Je sais qu'elle est morte mais elle est revenue juste pour moi. »

Elle caresse ma joue avec un sourire triste. Le psychiatre entre et s'assied sur une chaise.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Piro. Tout ce qui sera dit ici restera confidentiel. Votre mère est la bienvenue mais vous pouvez lui demander de sortir si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise. Vous avez été admis ici à la demande de Mme Christina Black et Mme Johanna Reyes. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas fou. Je parlais à ma copine, elle était devant moi.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Tris... Béatrice Prior. Je sais qu'elle est décédée mais comment expliquez-vous qu'elle soit venue à moi ? J'ai fais un grand nombre de rêve où elle était présente, docteur et je peux affirmer savoir faire la différence entre un rêve et la réalité. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Selon vous, ça ne serait pas possible que votre imagination vous joue des tours ? »

Je serre les mains de ma mère, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Non. Je sens encore son toucher sur mes mains et son baiser sur ma joue. C'était réel. »

L'homme m'observe quelques instants puis se lève.

« Je reviendrai dans un quart d'heure environ pour discuter avec le médecin. »

Ma mère caresse mon front avec une main pour retirer les cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage.

« Ça va aller, je suis là pour toi. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, à propos de cette histoire ou même de Tris, je suis là.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais aimée. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te parle d'elle ?

\- Parce que même si je ne l'appréciais pas, toi tu l'aimais et tu souffres aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de moi.

\- Laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît. »

Elle embrasse mon front.

« Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi. »

J'acquiesce. Dès qu'elle ferme la porte, Tris se matérialise à côté du lit. Je me redresse immédiatement.

« Tris !

\- Je suis désolée. À cause de moi, tu te retrouves ici. Je voudrais tellement me montrer aux autres mais si je le fais, je disparaîtrais tout de suite.

\- Je m'en fiche, tant que tu es là avec moi. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre moi. Ma tête repose sur son ventre. Elle est glacée sous mon toucher et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, la toucher me remplit de chaleur. Je lève une main pour caresser sa joue, mon pouce glisse sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Tu attends quoi ? »

Je me redresse mais avant de pouvoir le faire, la porte s'ouvre. Le médecin revient, Tris s'éloigne mais ne disparaît pas.

« Vous pouvez partir, Mr Eaton.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... cependant, il vous est conseillé de continuer à suivre une thérapie.

\- J'y penserai... »

 **Christina Pov**

Johanna, Evelyn, le psychologue et moi, nous sommes dans une salle où nous voyons ce que fait Tobias dans la chambre. On le voit broyer du noir puis tout un coup son regard s'illumine. Il doit 'voir' Tris. Il parle puis il a l'air d'enlacer quelqu'un. Evelyn se met à pleurer à côté de moi. Je caresse son dos en signe de soutien et Johanna lui prend la main.

« Docteur, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Demandé-je.

\- Il va pouvoir repartir.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous pensez que c'est judicieux dans son état ?

\- Qu'il soit ici ou dehors, il a l'air de la voir partout. Il n'est pas un danger pour les autres donc il peut partir. Mais essayez de le surveiller, il est mentalement fragile et il pourrait faire des choses stupides.

\- Bien sûr. Je resterai avec lui, intervient Evelyn.

\- Bien. »

On le voit lever la tête à l'écran et les émotions que l'on peut lire dans son regard me font presque pleurer. Il est fou amoureux à nouveau... d'un 'fantôme'.

« On devrait lui organiser une soirée avec tous ses amis, ce soir. Ça lui ferra du bien., affirme Johanna.

\- Je peux appeler les autres. », proposé-je.

Evelyn hoche la tête mais ne lâche pas son fils des yeux.

Quand Tobias apprend qu'il peut rentrer, Evelyn part les rejoindre et je sors mon téléphone pour appeler Zeke, Shauna et quelques amis du travail. La guerre a réduit notre groupe. Marlène, Lynn, Uriah, Will, Al... Tris... Tous partis.

Zeke et Shauna acceptent tout de suite. Tous les autres malheureusement ne peuvent pas car beaucoup doivent travailler. J'arrive cependant à contacter Manu et Elina qui disent pouvoir venir.

Aux alentours de 19 heures, tout le monde est déjà arrivé chez moi et nous attendons Tobias. Robert prépare des petits fours pendant que je sers des boissons. Zeke reste à côté de Shauna qui est dans son fauteuil roulant. Il est aux petits soins pour elle. Je trouve ça mignon puis je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que des couples ici.

« S'il vous plaît, je peux avoir votre attention ? Merci. Alors si nous avons décidé de faire cette soirée, c'est parce que Tobias à quelques problèmes.

\- Quels problèmes ? Intervient Zeke, inquiet.

\- Il... Il a des hallucinations. Il dit voir Tris depuis hier. Il lui parle et il semble qu'il a des gestes tendres envers elle. Ne lui en parlez pas s'il vous plaît. C'est à vous briser le cœur quand il agit comme ça. »

Shauna a les larmes aux yeux et hoche la tête. Zeke fait la grimace. Nous entendons des bruits à l'extérieur puis Tobias entre avec Evelyn. Il sourit en voyant tout le monde. Il serre la main à Manu et Zeke, embrasse Elina sur la joue puis enlace fermement Shauna, la soulève de son fauteuil et la fait tourner en l'air ce qu'il la fait rire. Il la repose doucement puis se tourne vers moi.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Il rit mais me serre seulement dans ses bras.

« Merci pour cette soirée. »

J'observe Tobias tout au long de la soirée. Et je remarque que son regard se perd parfois dans un coin de la pièce. Je regarde aussi mais je ne vois rien dans ce coin sombre. Je vais dans la cuisine pour me resservir un verre de jus de fruits. Un mouvement capte mon attention mais je ne vois rien. Avec toute cette histoire, je deviens folle. Je bois une gorgée en ferment les yeux. En les rouvrant, je vois très distinctement l'ombre d'une femme assise sur le plan de travail.

« Tris ? »

Et l'ombre disparaît tout de suite.

« Christina ? »

Je lâche un petit cri en me retournant. Robert s'avance doucement.

« Ça va ? »

Je me retourne là où j'ai vu l'ombre mais il n'y a plus rien.

« Oui, ça va. »

On retourne dans le salon où tout le monde s'amuse. Même Tobias et ça me fait plaisir.

 **Tobias Pov**

Je vois Tris qui bouge sa tête en rythme avec la musique en souriant. Je m'éclipse dans le jardin en espérant qu'elle me suive. Bingo.

« Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Toujours. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas les voir mais Uriah, Marlène et Will sont là.

\- C'est vrai ? Will le prend bien ? Pour Christina je veux dire.

\- Il a eu du mal au début mais il est heureux maintenant. Et il la surveille beaucoup... il la protège. »

Je souris puis caresse sa joue. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes mais avant qu'elles ne se touchent, elle s'écarte.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en meurt d'envie... »

Je hausse un sourcil à son choix de mots. Elle sourit faiblement.

« Tu m'as comprise... J'en ai envie, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes lèvres m'ont manqué.

\- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

\- Si tu m'embrasses, tu mourras à ton tour. »

Je regarde dans ses yeux emplis de peine. Puis je me penche à nouveau mais elle me repousse.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu as plein de choses à vivre, tu rencontreras une femme et tu auras une famille. Moi je ne peux rien pour toi. »

Elle commence à disparaître mais je lui prends la main.

« Attends ! Laisse-moi parler. »

Elle redevient nette en laçant nos doigts.

« Je pensais pouvoir un jour passer à autre chose mais maintenant que tu es revenue, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Tu as vu mon passé, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé un mois après ta mort, dans cette maison Altruiste quand Christina est intervenue. J'étais au plus mal. Si tu disparais à nouveau, personne ne sera là pour m'arrêter et ça ne sera pas du sérum d'oubli cette fois.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça !

\- Alors que si tu m'aides, nous serons ensemble.

\- Ne me demande pas de faire ça.

\- Tu ne ferras rien. »

Je m'approche sans qu'elle ne bouge mais encore une fois, elle me repousse.

« Pas comme ça. Tu dois le dire aux autres, ils doivent comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça.

\- Ok, comme tu voudras. »

Je l'emmène par la main à l'intérieur, bien sûr personne ne la voit.

« Je peux avoir votre attention ? Merci. Vous pensez tous que je suis fou, que j'ai perdu la raison à cause de la mort de Tris. Vous n'avez pas entièrement tort mais vous devez savoir que ce que je dis est vrai. Je vois Tris... elle est juste là. »

Je place un bras autour de sa taille et la tire vers moi.

« C'est trop dur d'être séparé d'elle. J'ai pris une décision et j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix. »

Shauna a l'air d'être la seule à comprendre ce que je veux dire et commence à pleurer. Tous les regards se tournent vers elle, j'en profite pour embrasser Tris à pleine bouche. Elle se tend sur le coup puis se détend immédiatement pour me rendre mon baiser.

« Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu f... Tris ? »

On s'écarte, tout le monde nous regarde comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme... et c'est le cas. Elle leur sourit, Christina explose en larmes et se jette dans les bras de Tris. Elles se tiennent fermement alors que ma mère me regarde bouche bée. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Tu disais vrai... je suis tellement désolée...

\- Il ne faut pas. Je t'aime, maman. »

Je sens une vive douleur dans ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur se contracter, mes poumons se bloquer. Je vacille puis je tombe. Heureusement que Zeke a pu me retenir pour amortir ma chute.

« Tobias ! Crie ma mère.

\- Ça va... Ça va aller...

\- J'appelle une ambulance, dit Christina.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ils ne pourront rien faire. » Explique Tris.

Elle se met à genoux devant moi et prend ma main pendant que je halète pour prendre mon souffle. Ma poitrine est compressée.

« Comment ça ? Crie Zeke.

\- Embrasser un fantôme, ça veut dire...

\- Mourir. » La coupe Shauna.

Tris acquiesce ce qui fait pleurer les autres.

« Je suis... désolé... Je vous aime... tous. »

Puis je regarde Tris.

« Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime.. On se voit bientôt. »

Elle embrasse mon front, ma vision devient flou. Je devrais avoir peur mais pas du tout, je l'ai voulu. Je les vois pleurer au-dessus de moi mais aussi sourire. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes et en les rouvrant, je me sens plus léger. Ils pleurent tous, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas que j'avais les yeux ouverts. Je m'assieds, ils ne remarquent rien.

« Tu peux attendre autant que tu veux, ils ne te verront plus. »

Je lève les yeux vers la voix qui me parle.

« Uriah ?

\- Tu m'as déjà oublié ? »

Il m'aide à me lever en me frappant sur le dos.

« Bienvenu parmi nous !

\- Merci. »

Je lance un regard en arrière. C'est étrange de voir mon corps inanimé au sol alors que je suis debout.

« Bonjour étranger. »

Je sursaute et vois Marlène et Lynn à côté de nous et les enlace toutes les deux. Puis je vois cette magnifique femme qui se tient en retrait. Elle m'observe avec un sourire, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle.

Je fais trois pas en avant et la serre contre moi en la faisant voler dans les airs. Je l'embrasse passionnément en glissant mes mains partout sur son corps.

« Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi. On va rester ensemble maintenant.

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Pour toujours. Même la mort ne peut pas nous séparer. »

Elle rit puis m'embrasse encore en encadrant mon visage avec ses mains.

Si on m'avait dit que les fantômes existaient il y a deux ans, j'aurais tout fait pour retrouver Tris. Maintenant, je l'ai près de moi et je ne la laisserai pas partir de si tôt ! On a l'éternité devant nous !

 **J'aimerais beaucoup votre avis pour savoir si l'histoire tenait la route et si ce n'était pas complètement farfelu et raté. Merci à vous et rendez-vous au prochain OS ! ;)**


End file.
